Kimi no Tonari, Itsumademo
by mysticahime
Summary: AU/Dia, dia, dan dia... Mengapa tidak ada aku? Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku, sensei? Padahal kau bilang kau tertarik padaku, saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu.../OOC/misstypo/RnR please?


**Kimi no Tonari, Itsumademo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-NEED NO FLAMES HERE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, 15 tahun, kelas 3 SMP di Konoha Gakuen, dan biasa dipanggil Sakura.

Akhirnya aku berpacaran dengan guruku, Hatake Kakashi, yang lebih tua dua belas tahun dariku. Kakashi-sensei berusia 27 tahun, sebenarnya bisa menjadi ayahku, mengingat banyak sekali orang yang berkata demikian. Meski begitu, aku sangat menyukai Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei pernah mengalami luka dalam kisah cintanya sewaktu SMP, dan aku ingin sekali membantunya untuk menghilangkan luka itu.

Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Izinkan aku untuk berada di sampingmu. Untuk menyembuhkan luka hatimu, selama-lamanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen, jam istirahat, ruang kelas 3-1**

"Hah? Jadian dengan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. "Aku tahu, kamu suka berkhayal, Sakura-chan, tapi kuharap khayalanmu kali ini tidak ketinggian. Kurasa sensei sudah memiliki tunangan, dan sudah pasti ia tidak mengidap pedofil!"

Aku merengut kesal. Kadang-kadang ucapan Ino tak bisa dijaga!

"Ino Pig! Aku benar-benar berpacaran dengan Kakashi-sensei sekarang!" Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku meremas-remas ujung rok seragam kotak-kotakku hingga menjadi kusut.

Ino malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terlepas dari sisi anggun yang biasa ia tonjolkan, Ino adalah monster tawa yang memiliki tawa menggelegar berfrekuensi supersonik. "Tsukiusooooo~*"

"Honto!"

Setelah 'diungsikan' oleh keluarganya ke kota Suna selama enam bulan, Ino berhasil merengek kembali pada orangtua dan kakaknya, Deidara, untuk kembali ke Konoha Gakuen, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan izin untuk melanjutkan masa SMP-nya sampai tamat di Konoha Gakuen.

Dan ia tetap berpacaran dengan aniki-ku, Sasori, yang kini kuliah di Kiri Daigaku.

"Hei, Sakura! Kau melamun," tegur Ino sambil menjentikkan jari-jarinya yang lentik di depan kedua mataku. Aku mengerjap kaget dan tersadar bahwa tadi aku sempat tersedot ke dalam dunia imajinerku.

"Aku tidak melamun," aku mencoba untuk mengelak.

_**Our song is the slamming screen door**_

_**Sneaking out late, tapping on your window**_

_**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow**_

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru aku merogoh saku yang berada di sisi kanan rokku dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel lipat dengan layar mungil berkedip-kedip pertanda ada pesan masuk.

Kakashi-sensei.

From : My Silver

Sakura, bisa ke ruang 12?

Ada yang ingin sensei bicarakan :)

"Dia bilang 'sensei'!" Ino tertawa saat mengintip membaca pesanku. "Biasanya orang pacaran kan bilang 'aku'!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah. "Kami berakting seperti guru dan murid di sekolah. Aku ke ruang dua belas dulu." Selesai berkata-kata, aku berlari secepat kilat menuju tempat yang diminta Kakashi untuk kudatangi, tanpa peduli bahwa sebenarnya Ino menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kakiku semakin cepat. Ruang 12 tinggal beberapa meter lagi jaraknya. Kadang-kadang aku merasa bersyukur dikaruniai bakat olahraga seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kakashi padaku, ya, sampai memanggilku ke ruangan 12?

Pintu ruang 12 sudah berada di hadapanku. Kucoba untuk menarik nafas dan bersikap sewajar mungkin. Saat tanganku menyentuh pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu itu, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Jadi, kau sudah menikah?" Itu suara Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya," si lawan bicaranya menjawab. Kedengarannya seperti suara wanita. "Baru upacaranya saja, sih. Pestanya akan diselenggarakan minggu depan. Kau mau datang?"

"Tentu saja." Aku seolah-olah bisa melihat sensei menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menggoda itu. "Dua belas tahun tidak bertemu, kamu tidak berubah, ya, Shizune-san? Tetapi..." Bisa kubayangkan sensei terlihat ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "... kamu bertambah cantik."

Perempuan itu tergelak. Oke, ini sudah kelewatan.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja, Kakashi! Tapi..." Perempuan itu seperti menelan ludahnya. "... kau juga lebih keren dari sewaktu berada di bangku SMP."

Aku mendengar tawa renyah Kakashi dalam suara baritonnya, suara yang sangat kusukai. "Aku bersyukur dulu pernah menyukaimu—ehh, tepatnya, aku bersyukur hingga _kini _bisa menyukaimu."

... Dan jantungku mencelos. Lepas. Tubuhku seolah kehilangan massa. Gravitasi seolah menghilang, tetapi aku bukannya terbang melayang. Aku serasa jatuh dari ketinggian tak terhingga, di mana yang dapat kurasakan hanya... dingin...

"Lho?" Suara Shizune terdengar bingung. "Bukannya kamu sudah menyukai orang lain?"

"Ya," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Anak kelas 3 kan? Kalau tidak salah, namanya..."

Entah mengapa seulas senyum muncul di bibirku yang sejak tadi terkatup rapat dengan sudut-sudut melengkung ke bawah. Ia pasti akan menyebut namaku.

"Benar. Yamanaka Ino."

Rasanya jantungku benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Kakashi-sensei? Menyukai Ino?

Kepalaku serasa dihantam oleh jutaan batu obsidian dengan sisi-sisinya yang tajam melukaiku. Ribuan panah menancap di ulu hatiku. Dan... aku tak tahan lagi! Yang kudengar ini lebih dari cukup. Melebihi batas maksimalku.

Sensei menyukai Shizune-san... Sensei menyukai Ino...

Dan tanpa kusadari, kakiku membawaku pergi dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Bukankah itu saat ia berada di kelas 2?" Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu menatap Kakashi dengan mata hitamnya.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Ya, kini ia berada di kelas 3, sekelas dengan gadis yang kusukai saat ini, Haruno Sakura. Sudah kusuruh ia datang ke sini agar bisa kuperkenalkan padamu."

Sepuluh menit berlalu, sementara Sakura tak kunjung datang.

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk rambut peraknya yang tidak gatal. Angin berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka dan membuat gorden berkibar-kibar.

"Ia tidak datang, ya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**Tepi sungai Taki, sisi jembatan, sore hari**

Plung!

Entah batu ke berapa yang kulempar ke dalam sungai dalam dua jam ini. Alur-alur imajiner yang dibentuk oleh air mataku masih tampak jelas di kedua pipiku, pertanda tadi aku menangis sangat keras.

Plung!

Ternyata, sejak awal, Kakashi-sensei memang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku saja yang bodoh menganggapnya menyukaiku ketika ia bilang tertarik padaku setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku.

Plung!

Kenapa selalu Ino? Padahal, aku tidak terlalu jelek untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Yahh, walaupun tidak secantik Ino...

Plung!

Aku kembali menghapus bekas-bekas air mataku. Walau sudah tidak menangis, tapi benakku masih dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Kakashi-sensei. Caranya tersenyum, tertawa, marah, dan sebagainya...

Plung!

Aku tidak bisa melupakannya!

Plung!

Kupandangi riak gelombang yang muncul di permukaan air sungai yang berarus saat batu yang kulempar menembus membran transparan sungai itu.

Plung!

Aku harus melupakan Kakashi-sensei!

Plung!

"Ganbatte, Sakuraaaa! You can do it! Shanaroooooo~" Aku berdiri dan menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Yosh! Aku sudah semangat lagi! Aku mengulum senyumku dan mengacungkan kedua tinjuku ke langit.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana."

Kaget mendengar suara itu, aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan... _there he is..._ Kakashi-sensei berjalan menuruni bukit landai yang menjadi tepian sungai Taki.

"Sensei..." gumamku pelan, lalu kembali duduk menghadap sungai yang kini berkilauan karena pantulan matahari senja dan mulai melemparkan bebatuan yang dapat kuraih dengan tanganku.

Plung!

Plung!

Plung!

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Kakashi menahan tanganku yang hendak melempar batu selanjutkan ke balik permukaan sungai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," aku mengedikkan bahu dengan lagak acuh tak acuh. "Aku sedang sibuk me—"

Kata-kataku terputus karena Kakashi merangkulku.

"Kau..." Ia mengamati wajahku, terutama bagian pipiku yang masih lembab dan mengilat. "... habis menangis ya?"

Aku tidak menjawab, malah melemparkan sebuah batu lagi untuk mencapai dasar sungai.

Plung!

"Sakura?"

"Hn, ya~" Aku hanya bisa menjawab secara singkat, karena bila aku berbicara panjang-lebar, aku pasti akan menangis lagi. Dan aku tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan sensei.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mau menceritakan alasannya pada Kakashi. Kuusahakan bibirku terkunci rapat-rapat, namun, sebelum sempat aku mengunci mulut, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kakashi.

"Jadi... kau menguping percakapanku dengan Shizune?" Kakashi-sensei terlihat geli mendengar penuturanku.

Aku menggembungkan pipi. "Kakashi-sensei suka padanya, kan?"

Dan tawanya meledak, membuatku bingung.

"Itu cerita lama," katanya setelah gelegar tawanya mereda. "Dulu aku memang menyukai Shizune, padahal aku telah berpacaran dengan Yuuhi Kurenai. Kurenai lebih, hmmm... cantik, lembut, pintar, segalanya dari Shizune. Namun aku lebih menyukai Shizune."

Sorot mata jade-ku kembali meredup. Lagi-lagi sensei tidak mempedulikan aku...

"Tapi, pada akhirnya kusadari bahwa rasa sukaku pada Shizune hanya sebatas rasa 'kagum' saja..."

Kagum? Kagum saja? Apakah ia bersungguh-sungguh?

Plung!

Aku kembali melempar batu ke dalam sungai untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kagum? Hanya sebatas itukah? Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanyaku tanpa berani menatap sepasang matanya yang berbeda warna itu.

Dan Kakashi-sensei tertawa lagi.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan~" katanya sambil mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut. "Ino, ya?" Ia memandang ke langit yang berwarna oranye keunguan. "Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia mengingatkanku pada Shizune, walau keduanya sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan fisik. Ia seperti... Shizune dalam versi rambut pirang..."

Plung!

"Jadi..." Aku menatap iris onyx dan ruby yang simetris itu lekat-lekat. "... siapa yang kau sukai, sensei?"

Ia memalingkan wajah. "Rahasia."

"Beri tahu aku," pintaku.

Plung!

"Tidak."

"Kumohon..."

Plung!

Kakashi-sensei mendesah. "Bisakah kau berhenti melemparkan batu ke dalam sungai?" tanyanya. "Bisa-bisa kau membuat sungai ini meluap."

Aku menggenggam sebutir batu lagi. "Aku akan berhenti bila kau memberi tahuku."

"Baiklah..." Kakashi menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Kemarikan telingamu."

Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan hembusan nafas Kakashi di kulit telingaku. Hangat dan... berbau menthol? Haha.

"Kimi o aishiteru..." bisikan baritonnya menembus membrane timpaniku, membuatku melayang-layang. Tunggu. Apa?

Mulutku menganga.

"Se-sen-senseiii..."

Dan air mataku membuncah begitu saja. Aku menangis sesenggukan di dada Kakashi yang bidang.

"Sssttt..." Kakashi membelai-belai rambutku dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis..."

"Ha-habisnyaa... aku... tidak menyangka sensei akan bilang begitu... hiks!" Kedua lengan Kakashi-sensei kini melingkari tubuhku. "So-soalnya... cinta sensei bertebaran di mana-manaaa..."

"Hahaha..." Ia tertawa pelan, kemudian dengan sebelah tangannya, ia mengangkat daguku dan membuat mataku berada dalam satu garis lurus dengan matanya. "Sakura, maukah kau berada di sisiku selamanya? Untuk menyembuhkan luka hatiku?"

Plung!

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Aku tersenyum pada Kakashi yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena aku melemparkan batu lagi ke dalam sungai Taki.

Matahari semakin jauh terbenam ke sisi barat, sinar-sinarnya yang lembayung menghiasi kisah cinta kami yang baru seutuhnya dimulai dari sini.

Kisah ini akan selalu menjadi kenangan manis bagiku, dan juga bagi Kakashi-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, 15 tahun, kelas 3 SMP di Konoha Gakuen, dan biasa dipanggil Sakura.

Akhirnya aku berpacaran dengan guruku, Hatake Kakashi, yang lebih tua dua belas tahun dariku. Kakashi-sensei berusia 27 tahun, sebenarnya bisa menjadi ayahku, mengingat banyak sekali orang yang berkata demikian. Meski begitu, aku sangat menyukai Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei pernah mengalami luka dalam kisah cintanya sewaktu SMP, dan aku ingin sekali membantunya untuk menghilangkan luka itu.

Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Izinkan aku untuk berada di sampingmu. Untuk menyembuhkan luka hatimu, selama-lamanya...

***OWARI***

*Tsukiuso = bohong

A/N : Sebenarnya cerita ini adalah cerpen lamaku waktu SMP yang kupermak habis-habisan ^^

Tadinya, aku iseng-iseng buka file lama di komputerku, terus ... TADAAAAA ... cerpen ini ada xDDDD *ngakak guling-guling*

Pada akhirnya cerpen ini aku ubah jadi fict KakaSaku xDDD

Gaje?

Memang =w=v

RnR ?

mysticahime™


End file.
